The 1865 map game
Scenario It is the year 1865. The Confederacy has at last made peace with the Union! The Mighty Japanese Empire is just about to form and tensions between the Japanese shogunates and China simmer over Korea and the Ryukyu islands. Prussia's prime minister, Otto Von Bismarck, has just made the North German Confederation has just been formed and Otto Von Bismarck has intentions to merge the Independent South German States into one Germanic Empire. A war with Denmark occurred a year earlier and a war with Austro-Hungary is imminent over the ownership of Silesia. In 1864, Maximilian II died early, and his eighteen year-old son, Ludwig II, arguably the most famous of the Bavarian kings, became King of Bavaria as escalating tensions between Austria and Prussia grew steadily. The Austro-Hungarian Monarchy has also just been formed and Franz Joseph I has been named Emperor. In France, Napoleon III, the French Emperor, has made it clear he wants to restore France back to its Great Powerful Empire, and tensions are running high between them and the North German Confederation. Greece and Serbia continue to fight the Ottoman Empire. The Dutch, French, British and Portuguese Empires are fast expanding in in Asia and Africa. Norway, Spain and Switzerland are still neutral. King Mindon Min is modernising Burma, King Mpande kaSenzangakhona is bringing stability to Zululand and President Bartolomé Mitre has just become Argentine president in 1862! Several European ships have charted Australia's coast, but on a few have made short landings after 1845. Start date. Game starts as soon as 9 nations are taken!Whipsnade (talk) 16:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Style American Civil War technology level. Realism (real life) style. Style #Start at American Civil War technology level. #Realism (real life) style. Mods *Head Moderator: Whipsnade (talk) 18:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) *Other Moderator 1: The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *Other Moderator 2: *Other Moderator 3: *Head Mapmaker: *Mapmaker 1: Whipsnade (talk) 18:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) *Mapmaker 2: The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) *Mapmaker 3: *Algorithm guy: Whipsnade (talk) 18:42, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their mod-ness with a popular vote from any user, supported by 50% all players, if the mod is unfair to players. Rules General #Every 30 turns, an archive page should be created to store the game's progress. This will ensure that when the game gets very long, people don't have to scroll down for an hour, or wait for 100 images to down-load. #Be plausible, so no major ASB-ness allowed. No hyper-development, no hyper-conquest, no wizards, no little green men from Mars and no nuclear Armageddon (i.e.: Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan into space in 1240 AD on my watch)! #Turns are one turn a day. One turn = one year in the game until 1900 and then one turn = six months in the game after that. #'Definitely ''NO sockpuppets!!!' #I am going to limit the nations because when a person gets two countries; they usually neglect one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated ... is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #No one can invade either neutral and mod controlled- Switzerland (since going OTL neutral in the 1840's), The Vatican City (after OTL neutralite independence in 1922), Lichtenstein (since going OTL neutral in the 1860's) or Bhutan (after OTL neutralite independence from the UK in 1947). #It will take at least three years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese”. It takes after four if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are a well developed industrial nation. #No nuke tech before 1944, though nuke research can begin after 1936. #No space tech before 1950, though nuke research can begin after 1937. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. #Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. They can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e.-Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). #One-half a game year per real day. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. #Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some character and depth to the game. #You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent by declaring UDI or rebelling against the colonial powers. #As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of ten a year with a total yield of 500 kt, for each nation per year. #Game is archived every 20 years/30 turns. #Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war, too. #The League of Nations will be formed in 1918 or after our 1st World War, whichever is sooner. We will have international resolutions/stuff here For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online. #Must be registered User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vassalized after five years of successful occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after ten if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #New turns start at 20:00:01 UTC. #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, kill top generals or to blow up seats of government. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual master nation. #Places can be vassalized after five years of successful armed occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed to their occupier after ten years if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight a formal annexation plan. Technical stuff #Maintain the bit rate of the base map image. Saving images in a lower quality format or at a lower bit rate and thus results in graining and other issues that make it difficult to edit the future image. Save as a .PNG as the format tends to maintain the image quality the best. Also, every image editor now has a text tool. Using a paintbrush or pencil tool for labels is both ugly and now unnecessary. #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, language and so on. ATL can change many thing; but stuff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruling it in your way. #I keep going to keep a close eye on any trouble. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel militia (OTL UNITA, etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but they can be used to blow seats of government, state positions, political leaders and top generals off. #Rebel armies add one point to the side that they are loyal to. Algorithm See- War Algorithm idea (1865MG). *'War Algorithm:' Wars are resolved with the War Algorithm. **'Note:' Trade, infrastructure, blockades and sanctions are also going to play a part in the new war algo. *'Simple maths:' Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~1,500,000 and the population is at ~145,000,000. The population of Mongolia is ~2,000,000 and the armed forces number 25,000. Get it? *'International decisions:' You can't just say like "I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union with Poland or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made-'' i.e. Russia declines offer because of recent wars with your nation.'' Table of Nations Europe *Kingdom of Bavaria:Whipsnade (talk) 22:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) * Dutch Empire:~Triangle21 **Suriname (Colony of the Dutch Empire): ~ **Dutch East Indies (Colony of the Dutch Empire): ~ **Netherlands Antilles (Colony of the Dutch Empire): ~ **The Tanimbar Islands (Colony of the Dutch Empire): ~ **Luxembourg (Personal Union with the Netherlands; Economic Union with Prussia, Netherlands and Nassau): ~ **Duchy of Limburg (Personal Union with the Netherlands; Economic Union with Prussia, Netherlands and Luxembourg): ~ *Belgium *British Isles and the British Empire:The River Nile-2 (talk) 12:51, September 6, 2014 (UTC) **Gibraltar (British protectorate) **Malta (Protectorate of the British Empire)- **Natal (Colony of the British Empire) **British Indian Raja State (Colony of the British Empire)- **British Indian princely state of Hydrabad (Vassals of the British Empire)- **British Indian princely state of Jhopor (Vassals of the British Empire)- **British Indian princely state of Mysor (Vassals of the British Empire)- **British Indian princely state of Travencore (Vassals of the British Empire)- **Sikkim (British colony) **Chan Santa Cruz Maya (Vassals of the British Empire)- **Asom (British colony) **Nepal (British Vassal) **Sikh Empire of Punjab (British Vassal) **Ceylon (British colony) **Raj of Manipur (British colony) **The other, lesser British Indian princely states (lumped together for convenience) (Vassals of the British Empire)- 21:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC) **Ionian Islands (British colony) **Pitcairn Islands (British colony) **Ceylon- (Colony of the British Empire)- **Labuan- (Colony of the British Empire)- **Manjung- (Colony of the British Empire)- **British Malucca - (Colony of the British Empire)- **Falklands (Colony of the British Empire) **St Georgia (Colony of the British Empire) **Newfoundland (Colony of the British Empire)- **Northern North American Territory (Colony of the British Empire)- **New Brunswick (Colony of the British Empire)- **Nova Scotia (Colony of the British Empire)- **Tonga (British Colony) **Tuvalu (British Colony) **The Cook Islands (British Colony) **Tokelau (British Colony) **Niue (British Colony) **Norfolk Island (British Colony) **Province of Canada (Colony of the British Empire)- **Bermuda (Colony of the British Empire)- **Bahamas (Colony of the British Empire)- **British Guiana (Colony of the British Empire) ** Gold Coast (British Colony) **Cape Colony (Colony of the British Empire) **Sierra Leone (Colony of the British Empire) - ** British Honduras:(Colony of the British Empire) - **British Jamaica:(Colony of the British Empire) - **The Mosquito Coast:(Colony of the British Empire) - **Cocos Island, Christmas Island, Ashmore Reef and Carter Reef:(Colony of the British Empire) - **Tenasserim (British Lower Burma) (Colony of the British Empire) - **Australian Territories (Colony of the British Empire) - ***Movement for the Independence of Australia - Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) ***Torres Strait Islands (British Colony) ***Asmore and Carter Reefs (British Colony) ***Christmas island (British Colony) **New Zealand (Colony of the British Empire) - **Malacca (Colony of the British Empire)- **The Leeward Islands:(Colony of the British Empire)- **The Windward Islands:(Colony of the British Empire)- **Mauritius:(Colony of the British Empire)- **The Seychelles:(Colony of the British Empire)- **Gold Coast (Colony of the British Empire) - **Cayman (Colony of the British Empire) - **British Virgin Isles (Colony of the British Empire) - **Mosquito coast:(Colony of the British Empire)- *Principality of Hanover: *Principality of Brünswick-Luneaburg 00:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) *Austrian empire: *Principality of Liechtenstein (Mod controle) *Greece: *Kingdom of Saxony **Grand Duchy Sax-Coburg-Gotha **Grand Duchy of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach *Thuringia *Principality of Hessen **Grand Duchy of Hesse-Homburg *The Grand Duchy of Badden~~~~ *Mekenaburg-Strellitz *Oldenburg *Waldek *Kingdom of Sardinia ** Papal Avignon (Avignon, France) ** Vienna Stephansdom (Vienna, Austria) ** St. Paul's in Tirana (Tirana, Albania) ** Santa Maria and Universidad Catolica Argentina (Buenos Aires, Argentina) ** Braga Cathedral, University, and Hospital. (Braga, Portugal) **Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekathedraal and University (Antwerp, Belgium) *Switzerland (Mod's control only) *Duchy of Anhalt *Duchy of Modena and Parmer *Bremen and Bremerhaven joint city state *Hamburg city state *Kingdom of Württemberg *Principality of Monaco: *San Marino *Andorra (Spanish/French vassel) *French Empire: **Wallis and Futuna (Colony of France) - **Santa Cruz Islands(Colony of France) - **French Equatorial Africa (Colony of France) - ** Senegal (Colony of France) - ** French Guinea and West Africa (Colony of France) - ** French Oblock (Colony of France) - ** French Algiers and North Africa (Colony of France) - ** French Guiane (Colony of France) - **New Calidonia (French colony) - **Kugelen Islands (French Colony) - ** Pondonchery and French India (Colony of France) - **Reaon Island (Colony of France) - **Guadalupe Island (Colony of France) - **Martenique Island (Colony of France) - ** Duchy of Rome (Vassal of France) - * Duchy of Lippi *Denmark: **Iceland **Faro Islands **Greenland **Duchy of Holstein ***Lübeck mercantile city state *United Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway: * Kingdom of Prussia: *Free Imperial City of Frankfurt-au-Maine (mercantile city state) *Nassau City-state * Russia: **Alyeska (Russian colony) * Spain Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ** City of Ifin (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Rio do Oro (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Rio Moni and San Phoo (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Cuba (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ** Puerto Rico (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ** The Philippines (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) *** Palau (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) *** Spanish Pacific Islands (The island of Pohnpei, Chuuk Atoll, Yap Island, Kiribati's Banaba Island, Lelu Island, Kosrae Island, Fais Island raised coral island, the island of Satawal, Starbuck Island, Eauripik, Elato, Fais, Faraulep, Gaferut, Ifalik, Lamotrek, Ngulu, Olimarao, Piagailoe (West Fayu), Pikelot, Sorol, Ulithi, and Woleai atolls. The Caroline Islands and Line Islands ) (Territory of Spain) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 23:38, August 25, 2014 (UTC) *Kingdom of Portugal: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **Goa, Dummu and Daman (Colony of Portugal) ** Portuguese South East Africa (Colony of Portugal) ** Portuguese South East Africa (Colony of Portugal) ** Port Macau (colony of Portugal) ** Portuguese East Timor and Portuguese Solor Islands (colony of Portugal) ** Cape Verde and Portuguese Guinea (Portuguese colony) ** São Tomé and Príncipe (colony of Portugal) Africa *Segu *Adamaua *Zande (fiercely anti-French, British and Arab) *Benin (fiercely anti-French, British and Arab) *Kingdom of Dahomy (very pro-French) *Akwa Akpa-Calabar city state *Kingdom of Warri *Bauchi Emirate *Gombe Emirate *Kingdom of Nri *Bida Emirate *Gwandu Emirate *Egba Alake High Kingship *Madika *Tukolor Empire *Oyo Kingdom *Wadai *Luanda kingdom *Shshonaland *Madagasikara *Touat *Barotseland *Whindhoke Grinqonaland *Thoa *Ngamiland *Baghirmi *Omoro tribes *Kingdom of Imerina *Sultanate of Hobyo *Dervisher Somali State *Majeerteen Sultanate * Orange Free State *Transvaal- Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC) * Abyssinia (Ethiopia)- * Morocco - "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 15:20, August 21, 2014 (UTC) *Quaddi Tribal Federation *Darfur Sultanate *Islamic Sultanate of Sokoto (fiercely anti-British) *Islamic Sultanate of Kanem-Bornou (fiercely anti-British/French) *Kingdom of Buganda (oro-British) *The 19 Federated Mossi Kingdoms (led by the king of Ouagadougou) *Kingdom of Ashanti (fiercely anti-British) *Dendi Kingdom *Kingdom of Barotseland *Kingdom of Mwata Kazembe *Bemba Kingdom *Kingdom of Nyamwezi *Kingdom of Luba *Kingdom of Mawata Yamvo *Kingdom of Empire of Kitara *Kingdom of Ankole Kingdom *Kingdom of Burundi *Kingdom of Rwanda *Kingdom of Bunyoro-Kitara *T'Chokwe Kingdom *Kingdom of Benin (fiercely pro-French) *Tureg Emirate of Timbuktu (fiercely anti-French) *Kingdom of Gao *Kingdom of Zululand (fiercely anti British and Boer) *The Bakalanga and Bamangwato tribes of Serowe. South America * Empire of Brazil - * Argentine Confederation * Republic of Chile - **Easter Island (Chile colony) * Republic of Venezuela - * Federation of Colombia - * Republic of Ecuador - *Republic of Peru - * Republic of Bolivia - * Republic of Paraguay - * Republic of Uruguay - *Machpe Indian state Central America * Guatemala - * Honduras - * El Salvador - * Nicaragua - * Costa Rica - * Haiti - *Dominican Republic North America *The United States of America: **US Territories (Colorado Terr', Indian Terr', etc): **US Overseas Territories (Palmyra Atoll, Wake Island and the Midway Islands): **Liberia (American client state): *Mexico: Middle East *Persia - *Oman **The Swahili Coast **Zanzibar *Ottoman Empire:'' - **(Ottoman Vassal)' - ' **''Montenegro (Ottoman vassal) '- **Walachia (Ottoman Vassal)' - **Moldavia'' (Ottoman Vassal) - **''Khedivate of Egypt'' (Colony of the Ottoman Empire) - **''Cyrenica-Barcer'' (Ottoman vassal) - **''Tripolitania'' (Ottoman vassal) - **''Fezzan Tribal Confederacy ''(Ottoman vassal) - **''Bey of Tunis'' (Ottoman vassal) - **'''Emirate of Kuwait (Ottoman vassal) '''- *Duranni Empire of Afghanistan **Waziristan (Afghan vassal) **Emirate of Kunduz (Afghan vassal) *Baluchistan Asia/Pacific *Bhutan *Kashmir *Chinese Empire: -Ashlee 13:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) **Hunsa city state **Kingdom of the Ryukyu islands **Wakan mountain tribal alliance **Chiteral city state **Ladkha **Baltistan **Gilgit city state *Taiping Rebels (anti-Chinese government) *Empire of Japan: **Bonin and Matsuma Islands (colony of Japan) *Tahiti *Island Kingdom of Huahine *Nauru *Fiji *Samoa Rattanakosin Thailand ~ *Maques Islands *Samoa *Joson Korea *Burmese Empire **Nagaland (Bermese Vassal) **Raja or Tripura (Bermese Vassal) *Emirate of Kiva *Emirate of Bukhura **Emirate of Marzal al-Shariff *Emirate of Kokand **Khanate of Balashkistan *Banda Ache *Katawhang Lumad city state confederacy * Sulu Sultanate *Remnant of Empire of Annam *Kingdom of Sarawak - *Kingdom of Sabah - *Sultanate of Brunei - Map . Game-play Category:The 1865 map game Category:Map Games Category:American Civil War